BTD vs TMM
by BtdvsTmm
Summary: it's got monkeys, it's got Dora  with smg's! it's got Barrack Obama, a host of funny pictures, and an all out war!
1. the begining

PART 1 the beginning 

BTD vs. TMM

One day the mews were eating ice cream then all the aliens came to attack. then pudding said" want some ice cream""ok"then they all ate ice cream and lived with the humans and mews. The end

Wait

One day glue monkey walk to his job to slow down the plane monkeys then he saw a big white ball that look's like shattered glass but in a ball these creature came out (Nike, abbey,coner,steven) then glue monkey shoot corrosive glue at them ahhhhhhhhhhhhh "it burns"!#%$^%$& he ran and told the master monkey the monkeys went to war and had 5 of each monkey all at their last upgrade with a ultra beacon covering them all making them faster and bigger range all in an apocalypse balloon and there were factories making 1 of each monkey all at their last upgrades every 30 sec.

The same things happen but in the ice cream shop. The mews were so scared that they ran home. Barrack Obama stuck his head threw the ball then he said "there are monkeys in there *Boom* the monkey threw a bomb and blew up his head the humans were mad and they got tanks and missile launchers all the aliens made millions of predasites just then this huge blimp came out. The sky turned black "fire!" *BOOM* the humans lunched a missile at the blimp it still didn't pop then the mews used their powers BOOM monkeys came poring out the sun god's blew up 7 tanks. Planes monkey were dropping bombs. blue knight ran up to a sun god and stabbed it but then one of the plans shoot him with a dart through his back SHIINNGG he fell to the ground SHING! another dart shoot him in the head, SHING another dart went through his neck blood was gushing out. The predasites all linked together making a huge predasite then it swung it's arm at a cluster of monkeys shhhwww monkeys went flying every where. Then 6 mortar towers all shoot at the big predasite at the same time.

*BOOM* there was an epic battle. The monkeys started doing combos glue monkey shoot glue on boomerang monkeys light saber then he threw it at a tank it stuck to it melting of the metal SSSSsssssssssss

_**12 hours later**_

the war was over the monkeys were gone the mews and the aliens were dead few humans remain but after all that all the people went to eat some ice cream

P.s: TMM means Tokyo mew mew

Wait for picture

The end of part 1

By: NOAH NG


	2. funnyist war

Part 2 the monkey assault

BTD vsTMM

BY: NOAH NG

3 years after the war. The humans finished there secret weapon they built a super army to destroy the monkeys once and for all. They used blue aqua to revive the mews and the aliens

They waited for the next ball to appear then they would attack.

Then a ball came

The monkeys made a lot more of them and they made new monkeys. The monkeys had 10 apocalypse balloons with 10 of each monkey at there last upgrade including the new monkeys. They sent a remote control car with a camera on it the monkeys saw the humans secret weapon and they had to rethink their plans.

The humans sent a suicide machine to slow down the monkeys preparing. They sent it through the ball. Glue monkey went to the air port to slow down the plane monkeys when they land. then he saw the ball again he saw the machine and he shoot it the glue cover all over it then it said 5 4 3 2 1 SSSSssssssss it dissolved then the president monkey came and gave him a medal of honour. Then the monkey launched the assault. The monkeys came threw the humans said "FIRE" they had a giant laser beam ZZZZZZ but the monkeys already saw it so they put mirrors on the balloons the laser reflected of the blip and blew up the laser gun ….boom the explosion smacked all the humans and the mews on the ground then pudding shoot a bazooka BOOM it blew a blip but the monkeys accidental filled the balloon with hydrogen BOOMM x10 monkeys were every were! Ichigo came up with a AK47 die you *&%$#%^&*(&^$%%$*****T%R$E#^&#&^&^ .

Monkey guts flew in the air and landed on the switch to lunch Tokyo's nuclear missiles 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 fffffoooooshshshsshhhhhh the one of the planes had a ice tower on it. The missile got 1000 feet in the air then it froze and fell. Then all the sun god's shoot their beams at the missile

**BOOM**

The radiation killed all the plane monkeys then Dora cam with smg's then she threw a frag grenade **BOOM** then the humans used their army of invincible robots then the monkeys used the new monkeys bite monkey jumped on one of the robots it used sonic bite SSHING

Boom BOOM

16 hours later

The humans revived the dead people with blue aqua the monkeys kept coming more and more they would have to wait until the ball closed but the monkeys had a devise that made it stay open so their only options was to send Barrack Obama out with T and T on his back and run in the ball and blow up the devise so they strapped TandT on him then they sent him out 

Please go down

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**OM

TO find out what happens wait for part 3


	3. the monkeys assult

Part 3 the humans strike back

BTDvsTMM 

By: Noah Ng

**Hi this is Noah if you like my stories please tell me **

This is the continuing of part 3

He blew up the devise then all the humans came out of their hiding place and killed the rest of the monkey's powpowpow all the monkeys a were dead and all the mews and humans and aliens had ice cream.

3 years after the war

One day glue monkey went to the air port. He saw the ball again he ran to the master monkey the master said "…..EEEEEEEEEEEEE"

The monkeys were waiting for this moment. The monkeys got their blow up blimp from the dollar store. all the monkeys went to war and had 20 of each monkey all at their last upgrade with a ultra beacon covering them all making them faster and bigger range all in an apocalypse balloon and there were factories making 1 of each monkey all at their last upgrades every 30 they had a new monkey: slurp monkey.

The humans got ready for the monkeys to come then 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,

Blimps came through then Barrack Obama said "I will go" so they put TandT on him the blimps came closer then "LULULULULULULULULULULULUL"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM

He blew all of them up. but 20 of them still headed for the missiles. "They are going to blow up the missiles" said Ichigo then Dora came out with double Luceys Boom monkeys came poring out "" pudding came and threw her ice cream at a plane and it froze it "EEEEEEEEEEEE **BOOM **the monkeys guts fell on a factory and clogged the exhaust BOOM then berri grabbed a bomb and shoved it up a slurp monkeys mouth slurBOOM then a alien teleported on the beacon and put a detonator on it dddddddBOOMthe war went on

**20 hours later **

The predasites killed a LOT of monkeys. They finally kill ALL the monkeys but in the ball to the monkeys world a factory was left be hind...

**PLEASE GO TO AMBERCATLUCKY2 for some good (or ok…) stories!**

BYE.


	4. the humans strike back

Part 4 the final story

BTDvsTMM

BY NOAH NG 

10 years after the war. The mews went to the ice cream shop every one was happy until it happened again the ball came... the humans said "this time it will end" the monkeys made 9,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,

000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,

000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,

000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,

000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,

000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,

9,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,

000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,

000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,

000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,

000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,

000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,

Blimps with 1,000sun god's in each blimp. The monkeys got their blow up blimps from the dollar store. Then they came through. The humans said "we need to take drastic measures then they got their secret weapon out Barrack Obama!

Please go down and wait

he ran to the monkeys 

boom

WAIT FOR it

**BOOOOOM**x100

He blew upALL(ALL)the monkeys then all the humans, mews and aliens went to the ice cream shop

The end (or maybe not)

Go down

BY NOAH NG


End file.
